Dragons Might
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What happens when Natsu feels so lost that he feels Fairy Tail isn't his home anymore? What happens when they didn't see the warning signs until it was too late? What happens when Natsu stops running from is birthright? How will things change with Natsu having A queen at his side that can be even more violent, destructive and bloodthirsty than he hime self is? Rated m for future ac
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu like Fairy Tail a lot. After all they were his family how could he not like them. Especially when he was a Dragon Slayer, and they were practically the embodiment of loyalty. Yet ever since he joined the guild he felt like an outsider. Sure that feeling decreased when other laxus was found to be a Dragon Slayer and the other Dragon Slayers joined the guild as well but it was still their. So at first he thought it was just because he couldn't find Igneel. However as the years began to pass he simply couldn't deny or hide it any more. Fairy Tail wasn't his home and never had been. This guild wasn't the nest he was looking for, yet he didn't know where that was either.

It also didn't help that no one seemed to understand him here as well. Sure Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel all understood that his powers were meant to be destructive. But they all had a more precise form of it. Laxus had lightning so he could have point accuracy. Wendy was a sky Dragon Slayer so hers didn't burn everything it touched adding to its already destructive nature. Plus because she was a sky Dragon Slayer she was good as support so even then she could avoid doing damage and let others do the fighting as she keeped them good to fight. And Gajeel had his metal that could be just as precise and destructive as Laxus. Then there was him, he was the strongest of all of them he had already proven that and that was as he held back to keep from killing them. He couldn't be precise as they could. His magic was made for Massive distraction of the second most destructive Dragons known to exist the only other ones stronger than the flame Dragon was the chaos Dragons as they could switch between destructive and precise.

What was even more disheartening was that no one noticed the change in him. From being able to hide his problem to letting it out in the open and still no one saw it. So he was headed to the guild. With a what looked like his travel gear for a mission only five time bigger than normal.

Once he was at the guild he opened the doors Normally which finally caught the attention of the guild that something may be wrong. He then set down his bag and walked right up to Erza.

"Erza I want you to fight me" Natsu said

"Nlt right now Natsu I am eating my Cake" Erza said as she blissfully ate her cake. She was about to cut another bite out of her piece when the cake instantly was turned to ash by a flaming hand. This got everyone very concerned for the dragon slayer's safety

"I said I want you to fight me Erza" Natsu said the same way he had before as people now heard the dead tone in his voice. Even Erza heard it last her insane rage. That's when she saw them. The dead, cold, lifeless look in Natsu's eyes. No longer was there a raging fire in them. It was then she had seen that fire wavering for years, some days stronger some weaker. Then she remembered the last three months. It had slowly and steadily been extinguished from his eyes. The man before her was no longer the man she had grown up with, no, what stood before her wasn't even a shell of him. Erza knew at that exact moment she needed to figure out what the real reason he wanted a fight was, because if she didn't she knew they were dangerously close to losing the heart of Fairy Tail. And this fight somehow played a role!e in that final decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Erza was going over possibility after possibility as to what the real reason Natsu wanted a fight. Sadly she couldn't come up with a single thing, and it was scaring the crap out of her. Here before her was the man she had always been able to read like an open book. She could always see when something was bugging him or made him truly happy. So it was terrifying her that she couldn't even guess as to what was running through Natsu's head right now, and with how destructive he could be that was a very dangerous thing.

However it wasn't just her, Gildarts, Mira, Makarov, and everyone close to Natsu were trying to figure out just what the pink haired pyro was thinking. It was Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy though that didn't have to think about what was going through Natsu's head as they knew. Natsu was tired of living a lie. A lie that this guild was his family, that this was a place he could find his mate and have a family of his own, that this was his nest in the terms of a Dragons. Knowing this they also knew what this fight was about and how much danger Erza was in.

The fight had been going as it normally would with Erza dominating the fight with Natsu getting in multiple good hits but because of Erza's Flame imperious armor they did nothing. That's when it happened.

" **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Natsu called out as he began to rapidly punch Erza and after every punch there was an explosion. Soon many cracks were seen in Erza's armour as she couldn't keep up with the speed Natsu was punching at. Then he jumped back a foot before moving his arms in circle as he yelled out the next spell that would hit her " **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** ". Erza and the rest could only watch in horror as the torrent of flames hit her as the sound of her armor shattering and her scream as she was sent flying. When the movie ended she was face down on the ground and was struggling to push herself back up only to collapse back to the ground and blackout. Everyone was in shock as Natsu lifeless walked over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he burned away his guild mark.

"W….what are you doing Natsu" Lisanna asked in tears at the fact that Natsu was leaving.

"I'm sorry lisy but I shouldn't have ever come to Fairy Tail. I should have done this much sooner but I never liked change so I let myself live a lie, and I just can't do that anymore. As much fun as this has been I just can't do this anymore. I don't belong here and never have nor ever will so I'm afraid this is goodbye. As the next time you see me I won't be the Natsu you all have known" Natsu said as he walked away and ignored everyone else as the bombarded him with more and more questions. When they saw he wasn't listening Gray tried forcing answers only to receive a Fire Dragon iron fist to the gut that was so strong it knocked him out and sent him blasting through the guild doors and embedding into the back wall of the guild hall. Then Natsu walked out of sight.

 **With the guild**

"What the hell was that about" asked and upset Gray as he watched Mira and Elfman miserably fail at comforting Lisanna as she was devastated especially after Natsu used her Nickname he had secretly given her as kids.

"Isn't that obvious, I mean the Salamander practically spelled it out for you and you still don't get it" Gajeel said

"Hey cut um some slack they ain't Dragon Slayers like us" Laxus yelled from the second floor.

"What Natsu-nii meant was he was tired of being an outsider in the guild. He wanted a place that accepted him for who he was but instead all he got was ridicule" Wendy spoke with a saddened tone.

"Well it isn't our fault he such an idiot and can't control his magic" Gray said with an attitude.

"No but it isn't his fault either. His magic is made to take down that most destructive Dragons known to exist next to the chaos Dragons. And they are only more destructive because they can switch between destructive and precise attacks, or both. So his magic is going to naturally be destructive just because he was a Dragon Slayer which other Dragon Slayers understand but because he is a Fire Dragon Slayer he can't be precise like we can or others can so we can't understand that part were it seems like he is just a powerhouse screw up. So when everyone would ridicule him it just made him feel like an outsider. Which will eventually drive away any Dragon with everything else he put up with I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner" Laxus spoke with a slightly ticked of tone.

"So you're saying we drove him a way" Lucy said in shock.

"That's one way to put it blondie" Gajeel said

"So what do we do to get him back" Makarov said with determination as he was up set that he had let his family drive away one of his children without seeing it and was definitely going to fix this.

"You can't. Maybe if Natsu still saw Fairy Tail as his nest and was just upset with everyone you could make up for your mistakes but he doesn't so…." Wendy cut herself off as she broke down too much a similar state as Lisanna.

"So he's moving on to find a new nest, as he has felt unwanted here for too long and the damage is done" Gajeel spoke once again as all the members were kicking themselves in the their asses as they now knew the fuck up big time.

 **With Natsu**

It had been around a month ago that Natsu had left Fairy Tail, and he had done nothing but travel through the wilderness of the kingdom. Over that month he had regained a small flame of the raging fire that was once their. It wasn't much, but he was starting to move on from Fairy Tail. That's when he heard it. Fairy Tail was on a guild wide camping trip, and the Dragon Slayers had thought a whiff of his sent and they all plus Mira, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, Cana, Gildarts, Makarov, Levy, Erza, and the Thunder Legion had all gone off looking for him. So he was currently eavesdropping on the rest of the guilds conversation.

"Hey you guys, do you think they will actually find Natsu" asked Max

"I don't know, but I hope they don't. Most of our missions got screwed up because of the matchstick so I'm glad he's gone" Gray said

"Ya no kidding in the last two missions alone i actually got enough money to not only pay my rent but also buy a few nice things so I second that" came Lucy's voice

"A real man doesn't screw everything up. At least now Lisanna can find a real man" came Elfman's voice.

"He was always so full of himself. That's the last kind of person I want as a role model for Romeo" was Makow's voice

"Ya I can't count how many less headaches I get now without him there" was Wakaba's reply

I'm surprised the master never kicked him out. After all he only destroyed stuff" was droy's and jet's comment.

At this point the fire in Natsu's eyes had returned full force and he was pissed, sad, and hurt all at once. Fairy Tail, the place that had been his home and family even if it didn't feel like it at the time had just stabbed him in a way no enemy ever could. So with that he took off, determined to find a new family, even more determined than before. As he ran he was careful to cover up his scent and avoid the others that were looking for him as what he had just heard destroyed any chance of him ever returning to Fairy Tail.

So for the next week he carefully navigated his way to a regen known for being over ran by S class monsters. It was the one place he knew would prevent those following him, as he knew he sucked as sneaking, from continuing to do so. If he could pass through this mountain range that was.

So with that thought in mind he began his do or die plan.

It was when he was about half way through the rage that he came across a group of mage's battling a nest of Wyvern. As Natsu watched from a cliff as he saw the group of about Five people had all but exhausted themselves. He saw some Wyvern with ice shot through them, some that were in the same state but with rock or was crushed by rock, then there were some that were looked like they had been electrocuted. Then there was those that looks to be in a similar state as the once with rock but instead it was crystal. Next was the ones that had been strangled by plants. However they all were only about 5 or 10 each. So when he saw about 50 that were nothing more than smoldering ash heaps that really go his attention.

"Come on we can't let these ass holes beat us" yelled the one of the group that had ice around his hands yet it looked like the ice was moving around his hands rather than simply encasing them.

"We have to retreat and regroup if we don't we're as good as dead" said another with what looked like a bunch of plants forming gloves over his hands

"Your joking right these weaklings are nothing" yelled a girl with lightning arcing off her and encasing her hands

"That might be true if we hadn't taken out ten other nest" said a girl with what looked like lava encasing her hands.

"I have to agree we need to pull back" said a woman whose hand looks to be made of crystal.

"Then it's agreed we…" was all a man with stone encasing his hands said before Natsu decided to give a helping hand.

Natsu jumped up and over the group as he slammed his fist down into the skull of one of the Wyvern that was currently trying to kill the girl with lava encased hands. He then was covered in flames that had lightning swimming through them like fish in water. After sucking in a Massive amount of air Natsu called out the name of his spell " **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar** " Natsu bellowed as a massive amount of fire and lightning erupted from his mouth and took out nearly all of the Wyvern in one shot. Just before he started to collapse he did his second move " second origins release. **With a flame on the right hand… and a flame on the left hand… When you combine the flames together...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame** " Natsu called out as he jumped into the air and threw a massive fire ball down at the remaining Wyvern that exploded on impact.

Once Natsu landed he dropped to his hands and knees gasping for breath as doing both those moves had taken a lot out of him. After he regained his breath he turns and held out his hand to the girl that once had lava encasing her hands but was now on her butt and had her arms stretched out behind her to prop herself up.

"Sorry about that, I sometimes get a little carried away" Natsu said as he gave her his famous goofy grin and scratched the back of his head with his other hand as he kept his left one out stretched in an offer to help her up as she had been knocked down by the shock wave from his last attack.

Seeing this she delicately placed her left hand in his as she a blush of epic proportions covered her face. As her mind was going on over drive picturing Natsu and herself in the position of a prince and a princess from all the Fairy Tales she read this only increased her blush though much to the amusement of her friends as he helped her up.

Finished please remember to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group from Fairy Tail that had been looking for Natsu in an attempt to bring him back despite what the Dragon Slayers had said, were now all at the same spot. The spot that Natsu stopped at when he had overheard the other members of the guild.

"Well we should stop now" Gajeel said.

"No kidding, the others just had to go and screw things up" Laxus said as he was definitely pissed now, as was Gajeel and Wendy.

"We just lost any chance we might have even had" Wendy said with some tears.

"Would you mind filling the rest of us in" Erza asked.

"Salamanders sent is slightly stronger here, which means he stopped moving momentarily" Gajeel said only for Laxus to pick up the explanation.

"However his sent also has some new smells added to it that happens when you experience extreme emotions, and you don't get the new smells we are smelling when your happy" Laxus said as he glared down at the camp, as Wendy finished the explanation.

"And with the distance, and enhanced hearing Dragon Slayers have its obvious he overheard a conversation between the other guild members that are in the camp. So judging by the added smells we know it wasn't a good conversation for him to hear if we wanted any chance of him coming back" Wendy said as she joined the other two Dragon Slayers march down the hill to force some answers out and was soon followed by everyone else who had searched and their small group was definitely pissed off.

 **Back with Natsu**

The girl had delicately placed her fingers in Natsu's open palm as he gently wrapped his hand around them and tenderly helped her up of the ground. Once the girl was standing he put his hand his other arm behind his back a spoke

"Natsu Dragneel at you survive" he said as he did a slight bow before raising the the back of her hand that he had yet to let go of and had gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. After which he quickly let go and blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that I just felt that I had to do that" Natsu said with a nervous chuckle as he had planned on greating her like he would anyone else but it felt like his instincts had taken over his body.

 _'dam it, why the hell do I have to be dragon royalty it really isn't helping right now"_ The girl thought as her dilutions went into overdrive.

 _'what the hell was that about, I mean I know Igneel said I would instinctively act differently around dragon royalty but this never happened with Wendy and she's Dragon royalty because of Grandina's status as sky Dragon Queen so what the hell'_ Natsu mentally raged having forgotten that Igneel said that his behavior change would only happen around Dragon royalty that was considered adults.

However he pushed his thoughts aside for later when he hear a voice he could only describe as angelic.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sir. Dragneel, I am Ember Dargnala" the now named Ember said. _'dam it, dam, it dam it! Why the hell does he have to be a fire Dragon Slayer! If he were of any other element this wouldn't be happening and we could act normal instead of all this formal shit. DAMIT!'_ Ember internally raged as this really wasn't helping her dilutions of Natsu being her prince charming as she was even more of a hopeless romantic than even the famed Mirajane of Fairy Tail.

"Well if you excuse me I have some quick business i need to attend to" Natsu said falling back on all the plight ways to leave a group of people. No sooner had he done so then he took off to just out of Dragon Slayer hearing range.

"Hehehehe, what the hell was up with you to. It looked like you were waiting for him to kiss you" the girl that had lightning covering her hands teased as Ember's face rivaled Erza's hair.

"Sh….shut up, you know how I am when it comes to romance. Also I wouldn't expect you to understand what that was about anyway. After all you're not Dragon royalty so you wouldn't get it" Ember said going from embarrassed to smug as she knew it would piss the other girl off.

"Then would you mind enlightening those of us that aren't Dragon royalty" the woman that had crystal hands up until a second ago said as the men that had ice and stone on their hands gave ember a knowing look and could sympathize with her problem.

"Well you all know I was raised by the queen of lava Dragon's right" Ember asked as they all noded. "Well if it weren't for her having mated with the stone Dragon king she wouldn't have been royalty as lava Dragons are seen as the misfits of both fire and stone Dragons as they are a mix of the two. So even if she was the most powerful of the lava Dragons she still wouldn't have been seen as royalty without that. However she was and because of that she had to inform me of a burden all Dragon Slayers of royalty amongst the dragons have to bare. That being should they meet a user of their same element their instincts force them to be extremely formal upon them meeting. Sadly that doesn't help me one bit, given how I am with romantic stuff" Ember said with a small blush as she mumbled the last part.

"Any other burdens you royals have to deal with" the former plant user asked.

"Please what Ember just told you is the tip of the iceberg as it is one of the more annoying things, but the rest you guys don't have to worry about. I just feel sorry for the Salamander, rumour has it he was raised by Igneel the fire Dragon king and second most powerful Dragon to ever live" the ice user said.

"And what's the big deal about that" the lightning user said

"Simple, the royalty amongst the Dragons is like a set of stairs the higher the step, or more powerful the dragon King or queen in this case, the more burdens their Slayers face so he will have the most to deal with. Also his instincts won't let him just ignore the stuff either. It's one of the reasons I started our guild, to help find the dragon slayer royals that are still out there to make it easier on him as the leader of us, as I really don't think any of us want to have to listen to Acnologia" the stone user said

 **With Natsu**

Meanwhile Natsu had been having a mental battle trying to figure out what the hell was going on. After all Igneel didn't really cover this stuff.

'Or did he and I just not listen to him' Natsu thought as he decided to fuck thinking. He would just wing it and follow his instincts like he always did. After all that always made things so much simpler for him.

 **Back with the group**

Natsu had just come back and everyone had agreed to introduce themselves. And Natsu took in the appearance of each as they did.

"Well I'm Samuel" said a man with dark blue if not purple hair that had streak of white in it's bangs. (Picture Moroha Haimura from world break curse of the holy swordsman). The man was wearing white business pants black business shoes and had a black button up business shirt on under a white business blazer that had gold trim around the edges. (Basically Moroha's school uniform). The man also had a katana strapped to his right hip. Natsu recognized this man as the ice user.

"I'm Sara" said the woman Natsu recognized as the lightning user. (Picture houki shinonono from infinite stratos) he also noticed that she was wearing a Japanese shrine maiden outfit that even he had to admit made her look hot as hell. The last thing he noticed was how her hair was jet black but had blond highlights and it was pulled up into a ponytail on the side of her head so her long hair could flow down her front or back depending on where she wanted it to be as it reached her mid thigh.

"Sup Ivan's the name" said a man that was in a green musical t shirt and brown shorts, that looked like something you would see a guy who by was hiking through a rain forest wearing. He also had on hiking boots that stopped just above the ankle. (For his face and hair picture issaya hyoudou from highschool dxd). Natsu identified him as the man that was using plants and had a hulking build just like Elfman

"Next up would be me, I'm Jasmine" Natsu heard the normally bubbly cristal user say. (Picture Satsuki Ranjō from world break aria of curse for a holy swordsman) currently she was wearing tight blue jeans and a white T shirt with a gem design to it, and lastly black flats with her hair done like Sara.

"Then you have me, I'm Daniel. I also am the guild master of our guild that is literally everyone here" said a man that was similar to that of Laxus. And was dressed in a tuxedos. His eyes were identical to Natsu's own eyes and his hair was done like Gildarts and was a deep crimson. Natsu also recognizes him as the stone user.

"And you already have meet Ember" Sala said in a suggestive tone. However it fell on deaf ears and Natsu was too busy taking in the sight before him. (Picture Shizuno Urushibara from world break aria of curse for a holy swordsman even the same hair style and color. currently she was wearing her Battle uniform you see her in during episode 4 as she fights that maid) however this one was a crimson red and black rather than white and black.

"Now I believe you said your name was Natsu, correct" said Daniel as he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Which quickly snapped him back to reality very quickly.

"Yep that what I said" Natsu said as he gave his goofy grin that had lava user slightly blushing at her thoughts when she saw it.

"Now we would like to ask you why are you up here alone" asked Jasmine who knew what Daniel was going to ask and was wondering about that herself as were the others.

"Mind if was sit down this could take a bit if you want the whole story from start to finish" Natsu stated as ivan placed his hand to the ground and then seven vines shot up in a circle and quickly formed seven chars. As they sat down Natsu placed one elbow to each knee and wove his fingers together in front of his mouth as he hunched forward. He closed his eyes and took in a breath of air and then opened his eyes and began.

He told them about Igneel, about how he got his name as the salamander and gave an in-depth description of each member he was ever close to in Fairy Tail. He then got to the root of the problem, who they each and everyone treated him. Some had been completely accepting of him and his magic. One such example was Lisanna. However she had been the only one to 100% accept him and so as time passed one person just wasn't enough to keep him their. So he told them about how he had decided if he were able to defeat Erza in a duel he would deem himself capable of surviving away from the protection of Fairy Tail, without having his full strength kill someone. So that is what he did, then he told them of the conversation he had heard and plan to use this mountain range as a way to lose his pursuers when he came across them.

By the time he was finished it was safe to say that Fairy Tail had just gotten gotten one enemy that could spell the end for them.

Please REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The others around Natsu were struggling to maintain control over their magic as he told his tail. Which wasn't really surprising as they were all Dragon Slayers and people who were known for using Dragon Slayer magic were also very well known for the fact that the stronger they felt about something the more powerful their magic would become. So currently the area's behind each Dragon Slayer was being affected by their magic.

The area behind Daniel was constantly breaking and then smashing together before it would fix itself only for to to start all over.

The area behind Ivan was growing a massive forest that was quickly becoming more of a jungle.

The area behind Jasmine was having a crystal maze of death sprouting out of nowhere as it was like each crystal that shoot out in a random direction was aiming to kill each person within the fucked up shit hole of a guild called Fairy Tail as the further Natsu continued in his story the less, and less Respect she had for the guild she once idolized. By the end of Natsu's story it was safe to say that the very fiber of her being was filled with nothing but hate for Fairy Tail.

The area behind Sara had been turn into a river of lightning to the point you couldn't even see the ground any more and there was a massive thunderhead that at was hovering over her area as well.

The area behind Samuel had a mountain of ice steadily growing from it with a blizzard raging at the top

However that all paled in comparison to the area behind Ember, as the area behind her was turned into a river of boiling lava that was quickly overtaking the other areas. It also had a massive volcano growing out of it as well. Next was the obsidian palace that stood in front of the disaster waiting to happen. Now normally that wouldn't be surprising if it had been any other Dragon Slayer as this was very natural. However this wasn't any Dragon Slayer, this was Ember. The girl that never in her known history within the guild had ever lost control of her magic because of her emotions. In fact the only time anything even close to this had ever happened was last year seven years ago when he had gotten deathly ill on the exact day the S class trial group was thought to have been killed. An event that had baffled her brother Daniel and close friend Samuel up until now as both were royals as well and suddenly had a very big hunch as to why this was happening and what her getting mysteriously sick seven years ago was all about.

"Shit this is bad" Daniel said as everyone looked where he was looking only to see Ember with her head down and face covered by her bangs that were casting a shadow over her face. What shocked everyone was that her hair looked like it had turned to lava which could mean only one thing, she was, for some unknown reason, entering her dragon force.

However what they had least expected her to do next was what she did despite them all quickly bracing for her to fully lose it everything simply vanished and went back to normal as she got out of her chair and walked forward. It wasn't until she reached Natsu that they realized just what had pissed her off so badly. There in his chair was Natsu silently sobbing to himself as he played memory after memory in his head as well as what he had heard from the remaining members in the camp over lapping each memory. Making Natsu question each memory he ever had.

This continue to happen to him until he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his head and pull him into something that was incredibly soft yet still was slightly firm. He was surprised when he actually felt warmth that was warmer than his flames, though it wasn't by much it was still wormer but in a good way.

"Ssssshh, just let it out" came a soft and goddess like voice as he felt the side of someone's head lay on top of his as that voice continued to say soothing things to him. At this point he finally broke, after years of pushing through his breaking point time and time again, he finally broke as years he finally let out years upon years of pain, heartache, and mistreatment that he had bottled up because his 'guild' needed him to be strong. Not breaking down and grieving like everyone else needed at that time or letting out the pain they inflicted on him, be it knowingly or not. It was so bad that as he let the tears flow, and sob after sob come cry out from his mouth, his body was shaking violently as his arms wrapped around whomever offered him this sanctuary from his pain long enough for him to let it all out and finally start to recover.

The others just watched in shock at the sight of Ember pulling Natsu's head onto the top of her chest with her left arm wrapped around his head and her right arm going around his left arm and over his back shoulder and placing her hand on the base of his neck. Then resting her head on his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Daniel simply motioned for Samuel to follow him as the two walked out of the ear shot of the others.

"Are you thinking what I am" Samuel asked

"That depends, are you thinking the reason Ember got so sick last year was because Natsu and his former guild were sealed away. Thus cutting off Ember from feeling her mates presents in this world. Or that the reason she nearly lost it just now was because she saw Natsu in tear" Daniel asked as he spelled out his thoughts

"Ya, that's pretty much what I was thinking. After all they're both royals, and royals can only marry other Royals or ones that could be considered Royal. plus given the two events it seems reasonable to think that. So what are we going to do"

"We need to get them together. It's clear from what Natsu told us Igneel never taught him the rules royals having to follow. So it will be up to you, me, and Ember to teach Natsu them as he gets to a point that he needs to know each one. As I have a feeling it will be easier to teach him them if they are in use at that time" Daniel said as he brought his thumb and pointer finger to his chin in a thinking pose.

"True but I don't think he'll need help with Ember. Just give them time, we can't force them or it could go south and that would be very bad for both of them. As for the others does that mean you'll be inviting him to the guild"

"Of course it does! I made this guild to help him as I have no doubt in my mind he will be the one to crush Acnologia. Besides given how his old guild treated him I think it's about time he sees just what a real nest feels like for a dragon slayer, don't you think" Daniel said with a smile.

"You bet. I just hop we can convince him this soon after what his old guild did. Then again I'm sure if we can't then Ember can" Samuel said with a smirk as the two walked back to the group

"Plus with him we can finally have a five slayer team that can compete in the grand magic games as Jasmine's magic is too dangerous for her to compete and you're the guild master"

"True, oh remind me to warn Natsu not to piss her off. Out of all the Dragon Slayer magic she could have had she had to end up with the one that kills in a fight no matter what" Daniel said with a sigh

 **Meanwhile with Fairy Tail**

The subject of discussion *cough* beating the answer out *cough* around the guild members had been what the group that had stayed behind had talked about in the search party's absence. By the end it was Lucy that had rated everyone else out in. In her defense it had taken both Erza and Mira scaring the crap out of her to get her to squeal. However once she had everyone that had joined the Natsu bashing ended up severely hurt.

Gray and Lucy was dragged away by Erza with Laxus and freed and Bigslow.

Elfman was dragged off by Mira, Lisanna and Evergreen. (Poor bastard I actually feel sorry for him).

Makow and Wakaba were dragged off by Makarov, Gildarts.

Max was dragged away by Cana how borrowed the Fairy Glitter spell from Mavis

Jet and Droy were dragged away by levy with Gajeel helping her.

It was safe to say by the end of the week of those who had finally returned aka Max, Makow, and Wakaba. They now had an extreme fear. The others didn't return for two weeks more time with Elfman being in the worst shape. Lets just say he would be having night Terrors of what happened during those three weeks for a good long time.

There done now please don't hesitate to review or pm. Should you pm I will respond just as soon as I can. Peace out


	5. Chapter 5

OK sorry for not up dating in so long but here is the next chapter

 **Chapter 5**

By the time Samuel, and Daniel got back to the group they had found Natsu was now asleep in Embers arms as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"So when can I expect a wedding invitation" Daniel teased his little sister as he was taught his magic by the stone Dragon king as the stone and lava king and queen had found him and his sister at a young age and let them choose how they would learn from. As such his sister chose to become a lava Dragon Slayer and he choice to become a stone Dragon Slayer.

Meanwhile as Daniel teased his sister he missed her face becoming crimson red in embarrassment.

The others however were simply staring at ember in disbelief wondering if she was the same person or had somehow be switched on them. Here the always calm, and levelheaded ember that never let anything crack her regal exterior except for being kind and helpful, was now had her face turning completely red in embarrassment and gaping like a fish trying to think of some response, any response.

It was during this time that Ivan walked over and picked up natsu as everyone got up and left back to their guild hall.

 **Back with Fairy tail**

"Master we have spent as much time as we can on looking for natsu, we need to break up into our groups and train. We only have two months left" Erza said to Master Makarov

Neither wanted to admit it but it was true. They had already used their week of relaxation when natsu left and then they spent a month looking for him. They had no more time left to spare, they had to train if they wanted to even stand a chance at the grand magic games coming up.

"LISTEN UP BRATS, as of right now you all are to separate into your training teams and leave to begin training. We have used all of the time we can to look for natsu, and I am sure he will be in a guild that is in the games so our best chance at finding him relies on our ability to compete. Now go and train hard" Makarov yelled as everyone cheered and left with their training groups.

 **Back with natsu**

Natsu was just waking up to find that he was in a very comfortable bed with a wait on his stomach. Looking down natsu saw a small crimson red car that was dressed in a black and white tuxedo and a crimson red tie with a miniature bo staff that was perfect for his size, was sleeping on his stomach.

Tapping the cat on its head he watched as it quickly woke

"Oh, natsu you're up" the cat spoke

"Um, who are you" natsu asked

"My name is scorch and I'm your new partner" the now named scorch said

"Wh…." Was all he got out before a new voice cut him off

"Here at dragon's blood every member has to meet one requirement to get in and another to go on jobs as all the jobs here are S class given specifically to our guild by the council. As such every member must have an exceed partner unless the job is one that will need every member. This makes sure that should anything go wrong that our partner can get us out before anything bad happens" the voice said as natsu turned to see ember walking towards him with a cat that was a light pink and white that wore a form crimson kimono with a bow and quiver on her back that natsu saw when the cat turned to shut the door after ember.

"Hello my name is rose" the pink cat said with a slight smile as natsu was sitting up and ember sat down on the side of his bed.

"But because your new, my partner and I will be tagging along for your first few jobs just to play it safe. After all you did survive in that mountain regen all by yourself so you're definitely S class material, we just want to make sure you know the ropes for S class jobs before we cut you loose on your own" ember said with a sweet smile that was really beginning to drive natsu nuts.

"So I'm a member of your guild now" natsu asked

"Well we did make you a member but if you like you can leave" emerged said with a slightly saddened tone. She really wanted him to stay so she could get to know him better. Yet even if the guild had been made for him, it would be pointless if he didn't want to be here

"So when can I go on my first job" natsu said with one of his famous grins that made ember's heart beat a few beats faster.

"Not for at least two months, we have to spend that time on training to get you ready for the grand magic games. After all we wouldn't want our team leader behind the rest by seven years. Besides, I'm a lava Dragon Slayer so I can help you with your fire dragon Slayer magic as I had to learn both earth and fire dragon Slayer magic before I could even use my real Dragon Slayer magic" ember said with a smile

"Hey don't forget about me, I have to train him in his lightning Dragon Slayer magic" Sara said as she came in

"Oh shut it you damn light bulb, he doesn't have a strong enough lightning magic for that to happen and you know it" ember growled through her teeth. "He can only add lightning to his fire to make it stronger. If he had been tough by a dragon that was the offspring of a lightning and fire dragon then you could teach him but he wasn't so go bug someone else you battery on legs" ember snapped

"Will you two ever get along" a dark yellow cat at Sara's feet said with a sigh

"Spark you know that it would be a cold day in hell before that happens" Samuel said as he walked in with an ice blue cat on his shoulder that had to katanas on its hips

"Hey I can dream can't I. You agree with that don't you glacier" spark asked as getting a nod of agreement from the ice blue cat

"Well you two better get going, we only have two months to get natsu where he needs to be before the games so chop chop" glacier said as ember dragged Natalie of the infirmary so they could get to train.

 **Latter at training**

It had been around a month and a half that they had been training and natsu had surprised ember at how fast he could learn the last moves Igneel hadn't taught him.

 **Unknown location**

"Damn that infernal woman! I didn't teach him those moves for a reason, AND HOW THE HELL IS SHE GETTING HIM TO LEARN SO EASILY, IT WAS NEVER WAS THIS EASY TO FOR HIM WHEN I TAUGHT HIM! **WHAT THE HELL!"** a large figure said that was living in a volcano

 **Back with natsu and ember**

It had taken roughly a month for ember to get Natsu to learn all of the other moves and about half a month for her to get Natsu to master all of the new moves. During this time the two had grown exceptionally close to one another.

Natsu found that ember liked gardening and old liked to swim despite water being the opposite of her magic which natsu found funny. He also found she didn't like spicy food, loved reading and sculpting.

Ember found that natsu was actually far more complex than any of the magazines, and those he had once been close to had ever given him credit for. She found that he like cooking and even baking and was quite good at it as he had cooked on the first night of their camping/training trip, as their magic was far to dangerous to do around a populated area, after that ember insisted he take over cooking duty for the rest of the trip and she would take dishes. That got him to agree as she found that despite his love of cooking that he hated doing dishes. The next thing she found was that natsu was actually a skilled hunter of nearly every animal and herb in existence. He had told her he had studied herbs as some were good to use as bait, when properly set up, for when he hunted. As such he knew almost every herb in existence and where he would most likely find them as well as the behavior of different animals so it made his ability to hunt even easier. Resulting in ember tasting some of the most wonderfully tasting dishes as she found he like to hunt the animals that were considered rare do to how hard it was to find them let alone capture one. Though he refused to hunt endangered animals and revealed that one of his more favorite dishes had used an endangered animal until it had been put on the endangered list at which point natsu had never made it after that much to his disappointment as it was hard to give up.

Currently they had just finished sparing after working on magic power limit training when natsu saw ember had scraped her elbow.

"Just a sec" natsu said as he dug in his pack and pulled out a mortar and pestle with a few bagged herbs that he had collected the day before. He then ground the herbs until they formed a paste like substance. He then filed a blow with some water and walked over to ember who was sitting on a boulder.

Crouching down natsu got a rag wet and cleaned the inch long, half a centimeter wide scrap. Once done he decided to dry it with a different rag before he ever so gently spread the paste over the spot. As ember took sharp intakes of are every time natsu would put a little more on her injury, she noticed each time she did it looked like someone was stabbing natsu in the heart.

Once he finished and placed a small thing of goz over the injury, he secured it with some medical tape. After that the both just looked at each other with the same thoughts running through their heads. Or that was until a voice spoke up

"Well what do we have here, is the infamously dens salamander in love" came male voice making natsu's and ember's attention snap to their side

"WHAT THE HELL JELLAL, YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED UNTIL AFTER THEY KISSED" came the enraged voices of Meredy and Ultear who had been enjoying, watching the romantic scene before them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" natsu exclaimed as he ran up and hugged the only three people from his past that he still considered friends completely oblivious to the look of jealousy and slight anger ember had when natsu hugged the two women she didn't know yet they appeared to know Natsu.

"Tsu-kun, would you mind introducing me to your friends" ember said in her normally sweet voice as she struggled to hide her irritation. She had been so close to getting to them to advance out of the friend zone to the mate zone when that blue haired bastard had to say something and show up with to beautiful women.

"Oh, em, this is Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. Ultear, Meredy, Jellal this is my friend Ember" natsu said as Jellal noticed the look Ember had in her eyes.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jellal dragged natsu out of hearing range from the girls hoping they didn't kill each other long enough for him to get the answers he wanted.

"So, have you two kissed, how long have you been together, and how do you feel about natsu" Ultear and Meredy hounded on ember with a million more questions as ember quickly lost the dangerous look in her eyes only to become increasingly red at the questions the two asked and how fast they did so.

 **With natsu and Jellal**

"OK natsu who is she"

"She's one of my new friends" natsu explained

"Is that all there is" Jellal asked knowing natsu wasn't as dense about girls as he like people to think.

"Well we are friends, and I'd like to be more, and I think she does two but" natsu said as he squatted down against a tree as he through his head as far back as he could.

"But what" Jellal pushed

"*Sigh* I'm scared out of my fucking mind, Igneel could go mad and be trying to kill me and I still wouldn't be as scared as I am right now. Dragon Slayers don't really have the middle step of being boyfriend and girlfriend, and we can only ever have one mate so I'm scared if she's the right mate for me. If she's not and we mate were fucked as we'll be stuck with each other even if we end up hating it" natsu explained as jellal's eye opened wide

If that was the case he could understand why natsu played idiot when girls would court with him and why he was so scared about this situation. To risk rejection of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend was scary enough at times but to skip right over that to marriage had to be terrifying to an unmanageable level.

"Well is there anything that could tell you if she is your mate" Jellal asked wanting to help his friend

"Not sure, Igneel never got to that. All he told me was that Dragon and Dragon Slayers only ever have one mate and they tend to skip dating as it usually results in OneNote the two losing it and trapping the en two in an unhappy mateship. That was the last we spoke of it.

 **Volcano**

"And I am damn glad I didn't, that girl is nothing but trouble. How the hell else could she have trained my hatchling so fast. Yes that's it she is nothing but trouble just like all lava dragons are" a being spoke to itself

 **Back with the girls**

"Well we haven't done anything yet. I think he's scared because Dragon Slayers don't have a dating faze like everyone else, we go straight into our mating rituals when we find someone that matches all the signs that their our mate" ember explained

"What are the signs, if you don't mind me asking" Meredy asked

"Well for a lava Dragon Slayer, their pulse rises around the person as does the thermal temperature of their magic heat in their bodies. They sometimes will go into dragon Force if they spar together, they become slightly aroused at the sight of them, and most importantly become extremely territorial about them hanging out with other women until they mate. And they will instinctively try finding things to entice their mate" ember said as her face went completely crimson on the last one

"And how many of these have happened to you" ultear said with a knowing smirk

Mumble...Mumble

"What was that" Meredy said

Mumble...Mumble….Mumble...Mumble

"You're going to have to speak up" Ultear said

"FINE, I SAID ALL OF THEM HAVE AND TO THE STRONGEST DEGREE POSSIBLE" Ember yelled as her face broke the cart of blushes possible with her eyes crushed closed only to open at the sound of ultear and Meredy sequeling

"Um can I ask you both a question" ember asked once the two calmed down knowing they were going to tease the hell out of natsu once he and ember mated

"Sure shoot" ultear said

"Well when I meet natsu he had a magic power level that made it seem as if it were impossible for him to have been sealed away for seven years yet he was and I can't figure out how he did it as he's dominant me in fights now, when mates are supposed to be at equal power limit leave as I run out of magic before he does" ember explained

"Oh that's my fault, we ran into him just after he was trying to lose his old guild from tracking him and we unlocked his second origins so the dark guilds and other enemies fairy tail has would have a harder time hurting him once he explained what had happened" ultear explained

"Would you mind showing me how, and locking mine" ember asked with hopeful eyes

"I don't see why not" Meredy said as ultear showed her how to do it and then unlocking her's expecting to see her crying out in pain like Natsu had much to ultear's more sadistic side's enjoyment.

"Um, why aren't you screaming in pain" Meredy asked

"Oh, well this is nothing, when my mother trained me as a lava Dragon Slayer the first thing she did after she made me a dragon Slayer was have me swim in a volcano for a week strate. That hurt like hell but because of my magic my body survived and it got me use to the heat of lava so I could even use my spells" ember explained much to the shock of Meredy and Ultear.

After about another hour the three left saying they heard Erza's group needed help for some reason and they would have to have their second origins unlocked. It was clear they didn't want to but the three said they owed the group too much.

 **Latter**

"Hey tsu-kun" ember said in a nervous voice

"Ya wha…." natsu said only to end up being silenced with embers lips as she pushed him down as he was looking for his cooking supplies

As they pulled back ember was breathing heavily as she spoke

"I….i can't….fig…...Fight it any…more….i...Want to...Be your mate" ember said in-between heavy breaths.

'eep' came a squeak of surprise when natsu suddenly flipped them over with her hands above her head being held at the wrists by natsu's left hand and his right needed ruffly at her right breast as he kissed her with his tongue Slipping into her mouth and battling for dominance.

As they continued to kiss, Ember looked into natsu's eyes only to see they had turned gold with black slits.

Breaking out of the kiss Natsu nibbled on her right earlobe with his right hand sliding up and down her dress along her right thigh before he whispered in her ear.

"I was hoping we shared the same feelings, but was too scared. Now that I know I'm not ever letting you go, i'll make it so you won't even be able to think straight if I'm not with you" natsu whispered in her ear huskily in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

She remembered that her mother had asked if she was sure she wanted to be a lava Dragon Slayer knowing the training would change things about her when she was older that might not be the case otherwise. At the time Ember had no idea what the hell her mother was talking about and said yes. However with her body still in slight pain from the second Origins release and natsu touching her in ways she had never thought of besides someone trying to pinch her butt or something like that, though they ended up having their hand melted off when the did, she had was having and extremely hard time not cumming her brains out in her first orgasom in her life.

Smiling natsu released her only to get a slight whine from Ember. This made natsu arch an eyebrow. Testing his current thought he reached for ember's left breast and gently massaged it getting a quiet moan and low whimper from the girl as she was shifting in frustration. Running one last test natsu pinched her right nipple as hard as he could in between his middle and index finger as he ruffly needed at her breast resulting in a loud moan of pleasure with a look of satisfaction on her face answering his actions.

This made natsu smile a very happy yet slightly evil looking grin.

"Why didn't you tell me you like it rough my naughty little minx" natsu whispered as he leaned in. Not getting a response, natsu stopped his rough needing of her breasts and began to gently massage them making ember let out a whimper mentally pleading for him to be rougher.

"Well" natsu whispered as she gently nibbled at her ear.

"I hadn't known, I've never even touched myself before. Please believe me, I'd honestly didn't know…... Master" ember whined out adding master in as an after thought seeing as she could see that natsu liked that she wanted him to control her.

As he heard ember whimper out the word master he smiled as an idea formed in his head. He knew they were close to a town as they had been slowly making their way to the capital of the kingdom ever since the first left the guild. Right now they were maybe a five minute walk to the nearest town.

Quickly getting up natsu walked over to Embers travel bag

"Strip down to your panties" natsu ordered as he moved.

After a quick search natsu found what he was looking for and a few things he hadn't expected to find. Pulling them out and keeping them hidden natsu turned to see ember had indeed striped down to her panties and had her clothes neatly folded off to the side. However as he looked her over he noticed she had an arm covering her breasts and the other was stretched down so her hand could cover her virgina as she had her eyes closed with her head turned slightly with a heavy blush across her face. He then noticed the strap were a little thin to be used for panties, grinning natsu picked up her clothes and put them in her bag and then turned back to ember

"Stop hiding your body" natsu said in a firm yet caring voice.

Slowly moving her hands ember did as she was told. Smiling Natsu saw as ember slowly moved her arms out of the way that he was right about her panties actually being a thong that was colored a dark crimson and outlined in black. Noticing how her nipples were stiff and her small smile natsu couldn't help but be glad his soon to be mate was enjoying this. He just hoped she would go along with his idea.

Slowly opening the package of small oval, wireless vibraters natsu slid one into her thong right on the inside of her slit making her moan slightly as she still had no idea what he was doing as she had kept her eyes closed. Yet her eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of tape being pulled and cut. Only to instantly fell natsu taping two more of the same vibraters to each of her nipples and sliding the remote into his pocket. He then her heels and her trench coat in front of her.

"Put those on" natsu said as he grabbed both of their travel packs.

"Bu….AHAHAHAH" Was all ember got out as all of the vibraters turned on at the highest setting for a few seconds.

"Now" was all natsu said in a firmer voice as he now had one pack on his shoulders the other in his left hand and his right in his pocket and was waiting for ember.

Quickly doing as she was told with a look of fear I just eyes ember now had on her heels with her trench coat tightly around her with one arm under her breasts and the other ensuring the coat didn't show any of her cleavage, thankful that it reached her mid shin.

Seeing the look of fear in Ember's eyes natsu set the pack in his hand down and pulled his other hand out of his pocket so he could pull ember into a hug as he felt she pulled back just enough so he was still holding her but made no effort to return said hug.

"Shhh, no need to fear. I only want you happy, I would never do a thing to hurt you" natsu said as all the firmness to his voice vanished leaving only a voice filled with compassion and caring. As natsu knew she must be thinking about the same stories that Igneel told him about the fire dragons that changed after they had a mate, as her dragon mother had to have told her the same stories.

Hearing and feeling natsu change back to normal the instant feed had entered her as her, thoughts were on the very things natsu thought, she relaxed as the fear left her now knowing that Natsu wasn't changing and only wanted to ensure her happiness.

"If you're ever serious that you are scared about something or don't want to do something then just say water, OK"

"Why water"

"It's the opposite of both our magics"

"OK" ember said with a smile as she lend into the hug and returned it "so what are we doing then" ember said happily knowing she would soon have her perfect mate and no one would be able to separate them after that.

"That's a surprise, but don't worry I'm the only one who will ever see you" natsu whispered only letting go once he felt her nod

"Come" Natsu said as they walked to the town natsu would play with her by randomly changing the settings for the vibraters and how long they were on each or completely turning them off to prevent from cumming and or adjusting to them and making it slightly hard to walk as a strong blush ran across her cheeks.

It wasn't long before the two had reached town and gotten to the nearest hotel

"One room for an unknown stay please" natsu asked the woman at the desk only to get a skeptical look from the woman for a split second until she leaned over to Ember's ear and whispering thinking she wouldn't be heard

"Are you OK, do you need me to call the authorities" the woman asked as she pulled back with a concerned look only to have ember quickly grab a notepad and pencil from the woman's desk and scribbling a note down and handing them to her

After reading the note the woman looked back to ember to she a smile and a wink as her blush grew seeing the mistrust disappear to be replaced with a knowing, mischievous look.

"Here's your key, your room is on the top floor. It will be room 581, please enjoy your stay" the woman said as she slid a key and a note of her own that was folded

Once in their room ember opened the note do to her curiosity getting the better of her.

 _'_ _oh I see, please enjoy this room then. It has soundproofing spells and should you lock the door only myself, the manager or the owner can open besides yourselves. So feel free to make sure your "master" knows you're enjoying yourself. A little advice he'll love it more the louder you are and the better he'll get'_

Ember smiled as she destroyed the note with her magic.

"Ready" natsu asked as ember noded. She knew natsu had a plan to ensure she would enjoy herself so she wasn't doing a thing without his say so.

Smiling Natsu lead her to the bedroom before he quickly used the belt strap on Ember's coat to tie her hands together and to the headboard of the bead.

"We're not leaving this room until I'm fully satisfied, even if that means missing the magic games this year" natsu whispered huskily in her ear

 **Inside Ember's mind**

Inside Ember's mind were two Embers. One was in ampire white kimono that brought out her figure, she had pure white Dragon wings that had white feathers in-between the Diagnostic frame structure and a halo above her head. The other was in a skimpy string bikini that barely covered her private area and nipples, she also wore high heeled boots that reached mid thigh, had a devil tail and diagnostic wings that looked identical to igneel's with the frame work remaining the same color but the webbing was pitch black, last she had two devil horns and a three prong red pitchfork.

"Hell yes, he's acting just like we wanted in wet dream #978. Oh this is gonna be good" surprisingly the pure white one said

"Oh hell no, we don't have time for sex! We need to be training to kick the fairy bitches asses in the grand magic games, and what the hell is going on you're acting like me and I'm acting like you" the scantily clad ember said

"Well that's because there's nothing wrong with making love with your mate. So you wanting to stop this so we train more just to hurt the members of Fairy tail out of anger is wrong" the ember with the halo said

"Uh hello, they treated our tus-koi like shit! They deserve to be put in their place by our hunk. Yet us wanting him to fuck our brains out until we break even if it means not going to the magic games and giving them what they deserve isn't" the evil ember said

"We didn't ask for that, he offered it out of his desire to make us happy. So no it's not"

"That's it I'm stopping this by force" the dark ember said as she lunged at the good ember only for both to suddenly be melted away as a wave of pleasure hit.

 **Real world**

Natsu had just finished whispering in embers ear when he instantly put the vibraters on max as he gropped at Ember's breasts roughly having watched Ember's lips carefully to make sure she wasn't going to say their safe word by how she had her lips set.

Natsu was slowly, carefully, and strongly gripping at Ember's breasts as he kissed her with his tongue quickly slipping into her mouth to battle against her own as she let out a elongated and low moan enjoining what natsu could do to her body.

Slowly sliding his right hand down her torso and to her crotch natsu mentally smiled as he charged his his hand with a mix of his lightning and fire as he rammed three fingers into her already dripping wet vagina making Ember release a loud shaky moan as he back arched and she came.

"P….please…. I can't take it anymore. Make me your mate" Ember said as she tapped what little bit of her magic she could to melt her restraint with slight tears forming in her eyes.

Ember had been crazy about natsu from before he had even come to their guild. It was at the point that everyone was saying they were meant to be mates, something that was only proven right the more time she spent with him. Hell she had nearly her entire room decorated in Natsu posters and pictures with only a small section dedicated to the pictures of each fairy tail girl then was close to natsu, (and by dedicated I mean the pictures were taped to dart boards with darts, knives of various size and shapes, broken glass and a few with a spear or two in them, pinning the pictures to the wall.

So when she said she couldn't take it anymore she had really hit her limit and was now physically needing him to claim her as his own.

Seeing that she was no longer playing at the little game they had been doing natsu smiled.

"Your wish is my command, my mate" natsu said with a nned just as strong as embers running through him.

So, Natsu care fully lined himself up and slowly pushed in hoping that would reduce her pain as she already was having her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He may have known ember liked a rough touch, but he also knew that she wasn't someone that enjoyed being hurt. So he one the Bengal approach would be best here.

Once natsu was completely inside of ember he waited for her to relax. Every now and then she would move her hips slightly to see if she was ready. Once she was she leaned in and kissed natsu on the lips.

"Thank you for being so patient. You can start moving but please be gentle, it's my first night with you of many I'm sure but I'm still weak to this" ember admitted with a blushed

"Of course, you needn't worry about my flame-hemi" natsu said as natsu began to slowly move in and out. He knew she was still adjusting to this as her brain was struggling to process what was happening from this new sensation as he body had clearly only adjusted to no longer being virgin but not to having something move inside of her.

After about five minutes natsu began to pick up speed as he roughly grabbed at her breast as he sucked on her neck.

"OOOOOHH, NATSU, YESSSSS, PLEASE GO FASTER" Ember moaned out as she had finally adjusted completely.

Mentally grinding natsu did just that as he felt her starting to get tighter as she felt him grow slightly as he was now starting to twitch slightly as he moved back to her neck only to bite down hard enough to sink his teeth in as she did the same as natsu with them both pumping their as much magic as the could into the other as the both started to cum but ended the flow of their magic when their orgasoms ended.

Pulling back natsu was happy to see a vibrant red dragon inside a heart that was on fire. He was also happy to see that her glossy dark maroon hair had lightened a bit and looked a bit making it more vibrant.

However as Ember looked natsu over she noticed his body seemed to gain bit more muscle, his hair had now gone from a link to a salmon color and right on the side of his neck was a lava red dragon inside of a obsidian heart on the side of a volcano.

Smiling Natsu laid down as Ember rolled on top of him with her head on his chest and his arms wrapping around her protectively

"Goodnight my lava Queen" natsu said with a smile as he kissed her on top of her head

"Goodnight my fire king" ember said with a small giggle as she reached over and kissed her mark on natsu neck.

 **Half a month later**

Ember and natsu were walking through the capital city of the kingdom with smiles on their faces and ember clinging to natsu's arm. And their exceeds decided to stay at their hotel that was actually on pair with the hotel that the guild sabertooth was staying at which everyone had found odd as their was a rumor that the hotel you got was always equivalent to your guild guilds rank. However Daniel soon put everyone's fears to rest by telling them he had asked the magic council what was up and they said the rumours were true but didn't apply to them thanks to them being the magic council's helpers from how often they did special monster elimination requests and were given honorary general ranking for the rune knights and were referred to as the council's beast hunter unit despite them not being rune knights or members of the council.

The two had already checked in with their guild only to turn and head out into town for a date night, with all of the other members telling them to make sure they were back by midnight.

Something both assured them they would be.

As they walked having just finished eating dinner they both freezed.

"Dragon Slayers" ember whispered with a rage seeping from her voice thinking they were from Fairy tail.

"Ya, but they aren't from Fairy tail" natsu said as he took another sniff "well two out of there aren't" natsu corrected as he started walking to The group quickly accompanied by ember

"How's next" a man with blond hair said (insert sting's description) with a man with straight black hair (insert rogue's description)

Gajeel and Levy burst through the crowd at the same time as Natsu and ember only to hear Samuel calling for thanking the distance.

"Come on ember, I don't feel like fighting right now" natsu said with a small sigh as he turns a walked away hearing the entire conversation Gajeel had with the two wannabe Dragon Royalty.

"Sorry if I ruined our date" natsu apologized

"You didn't do anything of the sort. I'm just trying to think of a few strategies for the games" ember said as she squeezed natsu's arm a little further into her breasts.

"No need, I already have the perfect one. I'll tell you back at the hotel with everyone else" natsu added when he say his mates curiosity flare

 **Back at the hotel**

"Well what's the plan" Daniel asked natsu In front of everyone

"We stop holding back, it's time the world was reminded that Dragon Slayer magic wasn't meant for anything but destruction. It's the only way to get the others to see the difference between a dragon Slayer that tries to use their magic for things other than how it was meant to be used and a dragon Slayer that uses their magic as it was meant to be used. I have already talked with the council and they said that there will be events that every guild helps finish, I got them to agree to do each of those events a second time so long as it doesn't affect our score if we don't finish it ourselves. This means that Jasmine will be in the game's" Natsu finished just as the announcement of how the preliminaries work

 **Inside the maze**

"OK ember what's our plan of attack" natsu asked ember as she was the best strategies the in the guild

"Well it's a good thing I had to learn a little bit of Earth magic before I was trained as a dragon Slayer" ember said as she placed her hand on the ground

" **Sonar pulse"** ember said as a pulse wave ran through the ground

" **Homing tunnel"** ember said once more as she pulled back curling her hand into a fist and then slammed it into the ground as a tunnel at a slight angle shot out of the ground and kept going.

"Right this way" ember said with a smile as they all ran through.

 **The next day**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the grand magic games, now I know you have waited long enough so here's the teams"

"In ninth place is Team tenrou of Fairy tail guild. In eighth place is the wild guild of team quatro cerberus. In sixth is the guild of only the fairer seventh Mermaid heel, in sixth place is lamia scale. In fifth place is team Raven tail. In fourth place is blue Pegasus. In third, oh this is going to make things interesting, Fairy tail team b. In oh my this is a surprise, for the first time in seven years a long time crowd fave had not common first but second place, everyone please give a warm welcome to Sabertooth, and for the first time ever, here comes the guild that is filled with nothing but hopefully magic, here comes team natsu of the guild Dragon's might" the announcer said

 **With the guild's**

Everyone watched as natsu's team all walked out together. What caught everyone by surprise was that three members were dressed formally including Natsu himself, and two weren't.

Watching everyone saw natsu in a suit and tie that was black and red. Next was a man with purple-blueish hair with a white streak in his hair only his suit and tie were an icy blue and white. Next was a man that had elfman's build but looked like he was better fit to be exploring some jungle than to be a mage. After that was a girl that look like a she was trying to pull off the sexy shrine maiden look as her shrine maiden outfit was slipped of her shoulders to reveal a good portion of her breasts. Last was a very traditional looking woman that stood literally right against natsu. She had on a pure white kimono, with her hair done much like how Mira had it before Fairy tail thought they lost lisanna only instead of it being a ponytail the woman wore it in a bun. Her kimono was tightly wrapped around her body but had the top of it pulled apart just enough to show a what everyone but the dragon Slayers though was just a tattoo of a dragon inside a heart that was on fire.

What caught the attention of the Fairy tail guild was the way she and natsu were positioned. Currently the woman was leaning back against natsu's right side with her head laying on the point where his shoulder meets his neck, and natsu had his right arm wrapped around her pulling her close and hand his right hand resting on the side of the woman's butt.

Yet that all stopped being shocking when ember opened her eyes and they landed on kaguya. Tears started to form as she ran of over and tackled kaguya to the ground d sobbing

OK finally done. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written please remember to review as I did go all out and would like to know what you think of it


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone that had ever met or heard of Natsu was stunned for several reasons. First was that he had actually even left Fairy Tail, something most thought an impossibility. Second, he had clearly not only noticed a girl held feelings for him but also gotten her to be, and stay, his girlfriend. Even if it looked like they may be more than that. Then there was the look of rage from not only Natsu's new guild but Natsu himself as they had their eyes locked on Fairy Tail. Last was how Natsu's girlfriend had just reacted at the sight of Kagura only for her to return the reaction as a man of similar build as laxus came running into the arena and pulled both women into a bear hug as he ahead a few tears of his own

 **In the arena**

Ember, Symon, and Kagura were crying like mad as they clung to one another. Some of Kagura's guild members had tried to pull them off each other to get answers only to get burned.

Sighing Natsu began explaining.

"Please forgive my wife and brother in law for their actions," Natsu said simply as everyone's jaw dropped at that but were unable to say anything as he continued before they could

"but Kagura is their long lost sister. My wife, Daniel, Kagura and their eldest brother Symon are all fraternal quadruplets. When they were young the town they grew up in was attacked by slavers. Symon was taken, Kagura had gotten away by hiding and my wife and Daniel only found out what happened when they had decided it was time to try sneaking home from the forest that their parents said not to play in only to find everything they once knew was gone. They thought it wasn't safe there anymore so they went back to their fort they made in the forest and after that Ember and Daniel never stopped looking for Kagura and Simon once they entered back into civilization when their adoptive dragon parents vanished" Natsu explained as the story brought a few tears to everyone's eyes.

"But how does she know Kagura is her sister then," gray asked making Natsu growl

"Have you forgotten about a dragon Slayers sense of smell. Siblings all always have next to identical sent, even if we can't smell our own my wife and Daniel can tell Kagura is their sister off of the other's sent" Natsu explained as he turns his attention to the three crying family members that had finally let go of one another.

Natsu walked over and held a hand out to each woman in an attempt to help them both up.

Once the group were on their feet Natsu turned to Kagura and bowed

"I'm sorry. If I had been stronger Simon wouldn't have died. I know you also won't like what I am about to ask but I must ask that you give up your vengeance for Jellal. Simon asked me to find you and protect you thinking Ember and Daniel had died. So if I were to let you continue to your path as it is now I wouldn't be doing so. Jellal was a much a victim as anyone else as he had no control over his actions yet even now is trying to make up for what he has done by dedicating his life to the destruction of all dark guilds" Natsu said as everyone watched as Kagura go from sad to rage to shock to understanding.

"So be it, but should he stray from his path I will kill him," Kagura said in a serious tone that sounded as though she was having a difficult time accepting Natsu's request

At hearing this Natsu let out a small sigh of relief only to feel a blade against his neck after he saw standing straight once more

"Also you should know that I expect answers to just how you and my sister came to be married and should you not give adequate answers I will end yoooooooo," Kagura said only to have the air knocked out of her as a shin met her stomach and sent her to fly back.

As Kagura got up she was shocked to see it was Ember who had kicked her away as she watched Ember return to standing on two feet before she walked over to Natsu. Upon reaching Natsu Ember pressed herself into Natsu's right side with her left hand on his left pectoral, her head against his right pectoral and her right hand latching onto the top of Natsu's right shoulder from behind.

After a moment Ember lifted her head and turned to her sister with the scariest death glare anyone in the stadium had ever seen as a deadly aura poured off of her.

"And you should know that should you lay one harmful finger on a hair of my tsu-Tōsan(1) and king then I will kill you, sister or not," said Ember with so much venom in her words that it was almost physically malleable, shocking everyone even further

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KING" Lyon ask/ yelled in a panic as he had studied everything he could about Dragon Slayers after seeing Natsu's power on Galuna island. So he knew if what Ember meant what he thought she did then he was about ready to crap himself at the very thought that he had once been Natsu's enemy when he was dragnotic royalty.

"Just as I said, he is not only my husband, mate and only man that will **EVER** be allowed to even see my naked form but is also my king as Igneel wasn't only the king of Fire Dragons but also the rightful king of all Dragons as Acnologia is actually just a dragon slayer so he has no right to the title regardless of whether or not he had been able to beat Igneel in battle" Ember said making may mouths drop and confusing the crowd

"But wouldn't that stipulation apply to Natsu as well as I was under the impression Igneel only adopted Natsu and raised him to be a dragon slayer," Mira asked

"normally that would be true but as I claimed Ember as my mate some things were revealed that excludes me from that rule," Natsu said as he glowed red for a moment as his outlining form changed slightly and spread to Ember as well.

When the glow dissipated everyone was shocked at what they saw. There before them was Natsu but with two massive, crimson dragon wings with obsidian colored webbing and a crimson scaled tail protruding from his backside. spread out in all their glory. His tux had vanished and in its place, Natsu now wore his normal pants but they now had a flame design along the bottom that reached a fourth of the way up his pants and scarf around his waist like a belt. He wore nothing over his torso do to his wings getting in the way. Though it was clear that part of clothing wouldn't have mattered as his entire torso was now covered in red scales that spread down. However his entire front was exposed making his scales look much like Bacchus' armor but his scales also covered his entire back, sides and much like Bacchus' high collar Natsu's scales covered his entire neck up to his jaw line. Yet even with the scales on his neck, the lava red dragon inside of an obsidian heart was still clearly visible on his neck. His hands remained fairly normal as the back of them were covered in scales and the tips of his fingers became clawed. Yet his shins and feet took on a Dragnotic appearance with red scales covering the top of his feet and shins as his feet mutated until they were structured as that of a dragon's.

When everyone looked at Ember they note that she too no longer wore her previous outfit but instead she now donned the same dress that Shizuno Urushibara does in world break curse of the holy swordsman as the witch of the netherworld. She also had her staff from the show as well but instead of a blue crystal in it, she had one that was constantly alternating between a bright orange, lava red, and obsidian with all three colors being shown on the crystal from one place to another at any given time. Her dress also had a red Chinese dragon spiraling around her body as if to ensure only she herself could remove the clothing. Her hair was now in a high ponytail, and a strip of hair following along the outside edge of each of her breasts. Her bangs were now much more erratic but still maintained a look of being combed even as they were fanned out all over the place. Her hands, however, had changed as she now had obsidian scales on the back of her hands with a touch of red or orange here and there. Her fingers looked to have become slightly longer and the tips were now clawed tips instead of fingertips with nails. Lastly was the large obsidian colored wings coming out of her shoulder blades that had crimson webbing. Though unlike Natsu, Ember didn't have a tail to accompany her wings

Once the change was completed Ember folded her wings in and returned to her spot on Natsu's side as his right arm wrapped around her waist, under her wings and his right wing also wrapped around her protectively as it obscured everyone's view of most of Ember's body.

As everyone took the couple's new appearance they became shocked at Natsu but confused at Ember. Well, all but Wendy who was watching from the infirmary and looking like she was ready to die of fright from the mere presence of Ember's new appearance.

 **With Wendy**

"Please, please, if you can hear me Grandina, please protect us all" Wendy said in fear only to suddenly have her eyes widen in shock. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Grandina's Edolas counterpart no matter how hard the young Slayer tried to hide it as she began to tremble.

"What is it Child, you look like you may die just come seeing that new form of Natsu's mate," Porlyusica asked only to get silence in return making the old woman extremely worried.

"I…..I…..I thought I just heard Grandina speaking to me" Wendy said in shock

"What did she say" Porlyusica asked having been told by Wendy of the times Natsu had told Wendy of hearing Igneel speaking to him in times of need and had concluded the dragons leaving their Slayers was their way of making them leave the nest to grow much like a bird forcing its children to fly by throwing them from their nest but unlike a bird still kept a watchful eye over their children to help guide them when needed.

"Not to fear and to let my instincts guide me," Wendy said as Porlyusica could tell the girl was attempting to simplify the Sky Dragon Queen's words for her.

 _'do not fear child, you are the daughter of Grandina and hair to the throne of the Sky Dragons. You are Royalty, you are stronger than you know, you are the personification of grace, You are a Sky Dragon. It's time to embrace who you are and let your instincts guide you. Spread your wings and soar higher and stronger than I had ever could'_ Wendy repeated to herself over and over again in her head trying to figure what was her mother's _true_ lesson that she had hidden amongst her words of inspiration.

 **Unknown location**

On a mountain top that was surrounded by clouds with a strong wind circling it lay a cave with two glowing eyes in it hidden within the sea of clouds.

 _'How I wish you could remain a hatchling if only a little longer' thought the hidden creature. 'But it appears fate has been cruel once more and the time for us to leave our burdens to you comes soon. Please forgive me, my darling Wendy'_ thought the creature as it shifted to begin preparations for the task that was soon to come knowing she had little choice in the matter and hoping Wendy was ready for the role that was soon to be thrust upon her shoulders.

 **Announcer box**

"Well, it would appear that we are in the presence of dragon royalty. Yet the question remains how is that possible when the land of Fiore already has a ruling family" the first announcer asked

"Allow me to explain," Yajima said as nearly the entire arena was now listening to the former magic council member.

"You see Dragon Slayers magic is lost magic as it can only be used by someone that has been taught some by a Dragon, born to a Dragon Slayer, or as we have recently discovered by implanting a lacrama with Dragon Slayer magic into someone. As such much is unknown to us about the magic due to lacramas with dragon slayer magic is even rarer to find than the Slayers themselves and only give the user a portion of what they other Slayers have. So Dragon Slayer lacrama don't give the user the other side effects of the magic besides the basic ones of heightened senses and motion sickness on vehicles. The price for that is a decrease in the general strength of the magic as you get close to the max power your magic can have as it finishes fully integrating with the mage unless the lacrama matches the person's magic such as a water mage getting a water Dragon Slayer lacrama implanted in them.

So because of those factors, it is a magic that we still know little about thanks to the actual Dragon Slayers being secretive about the ins and outs of their magic. However, one thing we do know is that the Slayers take on the instincts, behavior, traditions and in some cases even the features of the Dragons themselves.

So it would stand to reason the dragons would have their own social standings and that those standing are passed to the Slayers. As such they take those standings seriously despite them being citizens of the kingdom of Fiore due to the fact that even though the Dragons themselves had set territories those territories make up the wilds of our kingdom. Thus the reason why our cities have stalled at the area they cover as the king respects the old boundaries of the set territories not to mention that though the control over those territories have been passed to the Slayers the king is unaware of what areas going to which Slayer now" came Yajima's lengthy explanation

 **Back in the arena**

"Natsu Dragneel, might I ask how you even know what Jellal is doing" a rune knight commander asked as he walked into the arena only to find himself on the ground courtesy of rather thick vines that sprang up from nowhere and grabbed his ankles, wrists, before lifting him up and pulling him down are onto the ground.

"You will show his majesty the proper respect," Ivan said as a rather thick vine wraps around the man's neck.

"Enough Ivan, he's only doing his job. Now release him" Natsu said as Ivan regretfully did as he was told.

"My wife and I ran into him and a few members of the guild he made on our training/ walking trip here for the games. When we met him, he had seven years of training on me and I had almost died when I fought him the first time when he was alone. So my wife and I did everything we could to avoid a fight. With that came us having a talk with him as was kind enough to let me know a few things that happened in the world that my wife didn't know of and unlock my second origins as thanks for, as he said 'knocking some sense back into his sorry ass' and to help me not have so much of a handicap in the games. After that we went our separate ways" Natsu explained as he helped that man up

"How can you be sure he wasn't lying to you" the man questioned in a slightly friendlier tone at seeing Natsu appear to be the same as the files in the magic council's records indicated if only a little smarter now.

"Tsk, just like the council to question someone on things they have no business doing. Look it's impossible to lie to a dragon Slayer. When someone lies their scent changes, so if Jellal lied then they would have known" Samuel said with slight anger, he had never liked the council and never would. How Daniel had put up with their idiotic asses astounded all of the others in their guild

Having his skepticism clears away, the man nodded and left

"OK, let's get this show on the road," a short pumpkin headed man said. "The first game is hidden," the pumpkin said aloud

"Sala, you're up," Natsu said simply as the other walked back to the viewing box with a grinning Natsu that looked scary as hell given his new form and how his grin revealed that his teeth were now like that of a dragon's as well.

"Of course, rest assured I will not fail you your majesty" Sala spoke in a formal tone as she bowed to Natsu when he walked past her due to her instincts demanding her show respect as Natsu had given her and I order when she would have given a flirtatious response any other time.

As she straightened her stance she gave a glare to Fairy Tail before entered the feels with everyone as the rules were explained. Fairy Tail had spent years drawing first blood from the Dragons, now it was time for the dragons to strike back.

' _Ho how pleasurable this is going to be'_ Sala thought to herself as she began to rub her legs together and hugged herself in anticipation.

 **Once the game started**

As Sala sat stood on the tallest tower she noticed Rufus of sabertooth on a tower as well. Smiling Sala closed her eyes. She knew why Natsu picked her, they all had come close enough to catch the scent of every person in the arena but she was the fastest at memorizing multiple scents. So given how Dragon Slayers could track off of scent alone, she was a good choice, but then add her abilities as a lightning Dragon Slayer and that unlike most Dragon Slayers she could not only track by scent but by someone's electrical charge, it made it so she became the perfect candidate for this game.

Finding it best to not take chances Sala made her move as she poured her magic out around her to cover everything at her altitude in a cumulonimbus cloud effectively hiding her in the cloud as she attacked

" **Lightning Dragon; lightning attraction** " Sala called out as shot two lightning bolts striking two distraught fairy tail mages as they continually got hit by lightning no matter what they tried much to Sala's sadistic enjoyment as her maniacal laughter was heard throughout the entire stadium

NO ONE messed with her high king and didn't SUFFER for it, EVER.

Sighing as she realized she was running out of time Sala reluctantly turned her sight away from just the Fairy whores as she poured her magic out around her making lightning crackle through the clouds and called out her next move

" **Lightning Dragon's: electric wrath, lightning attraction,"** Sala said as she fused her two spells together as each member in the game was hit by lightning. Yet despite her reluctance, her smile never left her face as he felt nearly all of the lighting she had been pouring into the clouds combine into two massive lightning rods and strike down on her favors pray.

She smiled, Sala, couldn't help but laugh as she felt Rufus try to evade the lightning but in the end it proved useless and because he couldn't see her he couldn't copy her spell. It was the one major weakness for everyone that used memory make magic as they had to see the person to see how they made their magic flow into the spell to copy it or have a great understanding of how it worked.

 _'_ _Silly little man, you think this is a location and attack spell. What you fail to realize is this is a magnetic attraction spell. Each lightning bolt had been charged with the opposite electrical charge of everyone playing. With one bolt per person, there will be no escape. The lightning will follow you until you get hit_ ' Sala thought to herself as she giggled and sent another eight lightning bolts out striking everyone one last time before the tIme ran out and everyone but herself was stuck in a waiting box as the game ended.

After the time ran out the board showed that Sala's guild was in the lead. Smiling Sala head back to the others. Her guild only had two things they cared about. Taking first without holding back and making fairy tail pay with the exception of Lisanna, and Wendy. They had been the only ones to never mistreat Natsu so they would be the only ones to receive any mercy.

Yet her smile threatened to crack her face as she looked menacingly at the two Fairy Tail mages that were struggling to get back to their feet. Both had frayed clothing that was burnt, had holes here and there, and they themselves that had burns, scuffs, and a bit of blood. It was clear that both needed medical attention as they collapsed into their friend's arms.

"There's more where that came from, so you best watch yourselves. Picking a fight with Fairy Tail has always been known as a bad idea but you all picked a war with Dragons. Don't expect to go home without injury….or even at all for some" Sala whispered venomously as she pushed through the two groups and to her guild as they stood there frozen in fear and wide eyes with different things running through each of their heads.

"Samuel, go," Natsu said once Sala rejoined every as he leaned up against the back wall with his eyes closed and back to his original appearance that he had shown up in as he felt nearly all of fairytale glaring at him and his new guild. Yet no emotion showed on his face as he was determined to keep a level head until he fought, after that, it was everyone for themselves in this game.

"As you command your majesty" Samuel replied with a bow and formal tone before he left to do as Natsu had instructed beforehand

 **With Fairy Tail in the Infirmary**

A knock was heard at the door to their infirmary with everyone in their and huddle around Wendy they wondered who wanted to talk to them.

Opening the door Erza let Samuel in as everyone carefully watched him with a heated or shame-filled gaze.

"How might I help a member of Dragon Might," Makarov asked thinking the boy came to talk to him as he looked to be around Wendy's age despite his formal attitude and attire

"Apologies, but I didn't come to speak to you," Samuel said with a slightly venomous bite in his voice.

Carefully walking over to wendy he placed his hand on her head for a moment before he pulled back and Wendy looked completely fine much to her shocked expression as she had been barely retaining consciousness before. He then gently guided Lisanna over by Wendy.

"Lisanna for you kindness to the rightful Dragon High King, Natsu Dragneel, he gives you this" Samuel said as he held out a jar that had a floating, pink, translucent orb inside of it. "It is a dragon soul, that our guild member Ivan found exploring a rainforest. Rest assured you will be able to have a successful take over with it and should gain a takeover that your sister could only dream of in terms of power. However, you and you alone will be able to as it will destroy anyone else that tries and it will destroy any other takeovers you currently have but if it doesn't do that it will turn your magic to that of a Dragon Slayers. Now this next thing I have to give to both you and Wendy is an invitation" Samuel spoke as he paused to take a breath

"What type of invitation," Wendy asked

"Well you see our guild is strictly for Dragon Slayers, however, we have made the loophole to that rule. As both of you two and you two alone have been invited to join our guild. Normally only Wendy would be given the invitation but Natsu brought it to our attention that should a takeover mage have a dragon take over then they would be like a dragon Slayer. Thus his reasoning for giving you the dragon soul. Now he understands if you don't wish to leave because of your ties to everyone and won't try to force you to join ours but the offer remains all the same but the conditions are unchanging" Samuel said

"So I would have to leave Carla" Wendy questioned

"Yes, and from what Natsu has told us it would be for the best, she is constantly holding you back by how she doesn't let you unleash your full potential. She constantly scolds your behavior only to turn and say you can do something on a job that you wouldn't have had to be concerned over should she stop her ridiculing of your every move. Plus she like everyone else in this guild is forgetting that Dragon Slayer magic wasn't meant for delicate jobs, it was meant for KILLING dragons so it will be massively destructive. To try using it for other means but jobs that don't require massive monster killing is wishful thinking.

Also, should you two join you'll both be made S class mages. The rest can be discussed should you join" Samuel said as he was getting ready to walk out and leave a raging guild until he turned to Wendy.

"He also wanted to tell you 'i hope to see my little sister joining me in our rightful place as rulers of the Dragons themselves' and on a personal so do I…. my queen of air" Samuel said as he uttered the last part so only a Dragon Slayer could hear as Wendy felt something within her what're as memories assaulted her mind.

"Just what the hell gives you the right to come steal members from my guild" Makarov raged

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that once you joined Fairy Tail you became the property of the guild. Last I checked they are free individuals that can leave you guild at any time" Samuel said as he stunned everyone silent with the killing intent that was now radiating off of him as he turned to leave

"WAIT" both women yelled as Samuel was about to exit through the door. "We accept," they said as they rushed to Samuel.

In truth Lisanna was always discussed with how the guild treated Natsu and Wendy had been wondering if getting some time away from Carla would be a good idea as she was getting sick of Carla trying to get her to act like a snob and her snide comments on everything with the better than thou attitude not to mention all these new/ old memories that she was trying to sort out in her head now.

"Very well," Samuel said as he lead the two women to their new guild and everyone from Fairy Tail was too shocked to do anything

 **Back with Natsu and the others**

"I wonder who will be in the next fight," Jasmin said

"I just hope they put me against either the bitch Lucy or the slut Erza" ember said with hatred in her voice unaware of the two new arrivals.

Which made It clear to wendy and Lisanna that this new guild didn't like anyone from fairy tail.

"Do you guys really hate Fairy Tail that much" Lisanna asked

"Why shouldn't we, they claim to be family but then outcast and mistreat the one that is constantly saving their asses and yelling at him for things out of his control" Daniel said thankful that Natsu had gone to the bathroom giving the others free rain to show them just how bad their old guild really was knowing Natsu would try letting them keep their rose colored glasses about their old friends.

"I hate to be the one to burst your little bubble but ever since you had got taken to Edolas Natsu was treated like the guild wide beating post. If you knew half the things they said about my Tsu-koi behind his back you'd be puking your guts out for a week" Ember told them as she proceeded to fill them in on all the things Natsu told them when he first met them. After she was done she was surprised to see the look of rage the two had especially with Lisanna when she looked at her siblings wondering how the hell they just stood by and let it happen when Natsu had done so much for them

"So let's go through introductions shall we," Sala said as everyone was thankful for the change in topic. It definitely wasn't like them to be in such a dark mood.

"Hold on there Sala, first we have to help Lisanna here with her new take over and get them their guild marks," Daniel said to the girl

"Um how are you going to help me with my take over" Lisanna asked

"Simply please stand in the middle of the room," Jasmine asked which Lisanna soon did.

Once this was done a magic circle appeared under her as she felt her mind being pulled into the jar with the spirit.

" **The next match will be Lucy of fairy tail team A, from dragon might Ember, and flare from Raven tail** " the announcer called as Ember went down to the field.

 **With Lisanna**

Lisanna suddenly found herself under water with nothing in sight but more water. As Lisanna swam she soon came across a dragon that was light pink and covered in scales. Physically it was built like Grandina but that was it.

" **Tell me hatchling, why do you seek my power. The one called Natsu came and spoke to me about you. From what he said you have a good heart and spirit but I must know why you fight and even further why you would seek my power** " the dragon spoke in a feminine voice

"I wish to be able to protect those I care for. I'm tired of everyone having to save me. With your power, I feel I could do that." Lisanna said as the dragon smiled

" **Yes, you will do many good things with my power. Not to mention I know how it feels to always be the protected one. How many times was it that Igneel did that for me. He always was protective of me, now there will be time to talk later, for now, return to your friends"** the dragon said with another smile as Lisanna returned to her body only to find the spirit was no longer in the jar.

 **Down on the field**

The three women stood in a standoff until Ember walked over to flare

"Hi, your name is Flare right," Ember asked the red headed girl now back in her plane white kimono.

"What's it to you" flare asked in a crazy manner only to black out from a hard fact punch to her gut

"Because I want to fight this blond bitch myself. So this is nothing personal" Ember said as she carried flares unconscious body back to her guilds gate before she turns her attention to Lucy

"OK, I'll say this once and only once. I am giving you one free shot so you had better use your strongest move" Ember said in a bored manner as she knew the blond didn't have anything strong enough to take her out.

"Fine but you asked for this" Lucy said before she summoned Gemini and started to chant do to how much fear she was feeling right now. She remembered how this woman's magic felt after she had transformed, it was scary as hell. The sure size of her magic pressure alone made Lucy want to off herself to get the hell away from this woman let alone the primal feel of it. Then add in what that psychopathic lightning girl did to gray and Juvia, or the killing intent that the one in the white the I had done and there was no way Lucy wouldn't take advantage of this.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
 **Urano Metria!** "

Lucy called out as the field turned into a starry sky and Ember was hit with a massive amount of power

As the dust cleared everyone saw Ember standing in the center of a massive crater with only minor injuries.

"Well, that was definitely stronger than I expected. Well from the likes of you anyway" Ember said as if she was writing Lucy off as a weakling.

Ember was the tactician queen of the guild, some had even said she may rival the first master of fairy tail with how sharp her mind was. So she had quickly figured out the easiest way to piss Lucy off would be to act like she wasn't a worthy opponent.

 _'though if she has too many more spells like that I could be in trouble. Though they would have to be_ much _more powerful and seeing as she is already panting it's unlikely she does so I should be safe'_ Ember thought as she used her earth part of her Dragon Slayer magic to fix the ground she was standing on.

"Ok you had your free shot now it's my turn. **La…** " was all Ember got out as she had just sucked in a good deal of air only to suddenly drop to her knees and hurl the contents of her stomach onto the ground unable to move as she continued to puke every time she tried to stand back up.

Seeing Ember in such a state so suddenly made the entire guild worried as they rushed down to the field.

"What's wrong with her," Natsu asked frantically as Wendy began to check her over.

Unable to find anything wrong Wendy frowned. Taking a thinking pose Wendy's attention was drawn to a fresh batch of puke. Leaning in close she noticed bits of lava intermixed throughout it. Taking a sniff Wendy's eyes widened as she turned back to Ember and immediately cast a spell over Ember's stomach. Closing her eyes to widen as Wendy pulled back and canceled her spell before she looked Natsu right at Natsu with a serious look as Ember was now sound asleep in Natsu's arms having somehow exhausted herself by just puking.

"From now on she is to get a half a pound of rock with high mineral count mixed with a half a pound of obsidian for breakfast during lunch and dinner she is to eat your magic for at least an hour and at least 20 pounds of _fresh,_ raw meat. She is banned from eating anything besides that. She isn't allowed to do anything strenuous or to become stressed. Do I make myself clear" Wendy ordered in a military type fashion.

"Yes, but what's wrong with her" Natsu asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, in fact, this is perfectly healthy for a female Dragon Slayer expecting hatchlings," Wendy said with a grin as she watched what she just said sink in knowing if she worded what she said any other way it wouldn't have gotten through.

When what Wendy said clicked Natsu simply picked Ember up and walked off the field

"We're withdrawing from the games," Natsu said simply shocking everyone present

"Your kidding right," Samuel asked

"Need I repeat myself, my wife is pregnant. Watching us compete will make her frustrated and worried turning into stress so we are withdrawing from the Games. Must I order you as your high king" Natsu questioned in what sounded like a pissed tone only to stop as Ember stirred slightly and looked up at Natsu from his bridal caring hold on her.

"It's sweet you're worried about me but don't make Daniel pull the guild from the games because of me. Please, I'll be fine, continue the games. I won't get worried because I have faith in the guild, and I have you to keep me from getting frustrated. So… make… those….. Fairy…. filth….. learn…...their….leso…" Ember said as she drifted back to sleep.

Tōsan (父さん): when a woman addresses her own "husband" (the "father" of their children)

Aisuru (愛する): meaning love, beloved,

Please remember to review


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	9. how to get to my new account

Ok, seeing as how I have multiple requests to help my readers on this account to get go my new account. I will be doing so now rather than putting it off until the next mass update.

There are two ways that you can get to my new account.

the first involves the search bar. All you have to do is click on the search button and a drop-down window will open. Click on the word Writer and then input the name of my new account into the search bar. After that, just hit enter and you will be taken to a new screen with a link in the form of my new account name that will take you to my new account.

The second option is to simply go to my profile page on this account and use the link that I have posted at the very top of my profile.


End file.
